Help me get better
by queen-of-the-horrors
Summary: sequel to "my torture" Bunny needs help, but keeps pushing it away when its given but when he has a near death experience will he except the help, or has the guardian of hope gone to far to be saved? warning cutting and a lot of blood! slight Bunny/OC and Tooth/Jack. rating may go up
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you guys know that what I write is mostly going to be angst, hurt/comfort, tragedy generally that stuff, thought you should know that in case you're looking for fluffy stuff. This may also be a sequel to "my torture" so you may want to read that before this**.

(Midnight at the warren)

"Bunny, it's time to stop" the girl said softly, as she walked towards him

"No! this is what i deserve" bunny yelled at the girl as he cut deeper in to his arm with the shard of glass that had once been clear but now was covered in so much congealed blood it looked like it was made of it.

he gritted his teeth ignoring the blood and pain that came with every cut, determined to make himself pay for running away instead of fighting.

As he cut the blood coming from the many cuts poured down his arm, falling to the ground staining the earth beneath him a crimson shade

"You're driving yourself insane" said the nameless girl calmly as she kneeled beside him, not caring that her white dress was now stained with blood, looking at him with eyes full of sorrow taking the shard of now crimson glass from his hand stated softly "your pain cannot change the past"

Bunny was about to yell when the mysterious girl vanished leaving only a small, glass egg cup with flower designs and the words 'pain cannot change the past' engraved on it, where she had once stood.

**if you're wondering yes I did change it a bit because I left a lot of stuff out but still Sorry for short chapter even though I tried to make it a little longer but it still just seemed right to stop it there. But don't worry a new chapter is coming soon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Again sorry for the short chapter but it did seem the perfect place to cut it. And so without further interruptions by the author, chapter two.**

(Christmas day, North's party)

"I still don't see why I have to be here mate. Its Easter soon I got eggs to paint" grumbled bunny

"Ah but bunny is party you should relax have fun, maybe even trick a few girls under mistletoe" at that statement bunny blushed more red than Rudolf's nose as he started to stutter that that was the most ridiculous thing he'd ever heard hardly noticing that north was talking to a yeti

"Uh…oh…..brilliant!" north exclaimed after hearing what the yeti had to say, then he turned to the still bright red guardian and said in a mysterious tone "our guest of honour has arrived" before walking up to a small stage that had been set up at the front of the globe room

"Hello and thank you for coming. Now this year is slightly different because for once we have the spirit of hurt and comfort. Now since this probably won't happen again she is our guest of honour. Phil! Bring her in" north and the audience turned their heads towards the door as it opened

"Ladies and gentlemen, rowan the spirit of hurt and comfort!" said north gesturing to the girl who had just come through the door, only to hear bunny scream;

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys. This time I will try to make the chapter longer but no promises. And in case you're wondering if the egg cup in chapter 1 is important I think, I don't know yet. **

"Bunny! There is no need to shout" said tooth quickly darting over to him "rowans are guest you've got to make her feel welcome"

Bunny was about to protest when rowan spoke softly;

"You're driving yourself insane; your pain will not change the past_"_

Tooth gave bunny a worried look and asked

"What does she mean 'you're driving yourself insane' and 'your pain will not change the past', bunny?"

_**(Bunny's prov)**_

_Oh god this is bad. If they find out, they could take away my guardianship. What would tooth say; she'd probably be worried as hell and cry buckets. North, he'd be disappointed for sure. Sandy would be full of pity, and jack would be angry as hell._

"Bunny, what did she mean" tooth's voice jolted me out of my thoughts

"Oh…um...it's…huh" the previous thoughts where echoing in my head while I desperately thought of a way to escape their gazes, but only one thing came to mind

_Run!_

So that's what I did


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry this took so long, it's just that this story is taking more time to write then I thought and I'm running low on ideas so if you could send some in please do they would be appreciated.**

_**(Recap, Bunny's prov)**_

"Bunny, what did she mean" tooth's voice jolted me out of my thoughts

"Oh…um...it's…huh" the previous thoughts where echoing in my head while I desperately thought of a way to escape their gazes, but only one thing came to mind

_Run!_

So that's what I did.

_**(Normal prov)**_

"Bunny, wait!" yelled tooth as he ran out the door, she was about to fly after him when rowan grabbed her arm

"Leave him tooth, he needs to sort things out on his own" she said it softly like she was talking to a child.

"Alright…but what did you mean by 'You're driving yourself insane' and 'your pain will not change the past' though?"

Rowan sighed "you probably know that it's my job to comfort people when they are depressed. Now usually I have my nymphs help the person in question make the decisions, like if they were thinking of cutting themselves then they would put thoughts of what people would think when they were found out, or if they were considering doing suicide then the thoughts would be if how family and friends would react. But very rarely these thoughts fail and I have to go out and try to convince them"

Jack who had been listening to the conversation gave her a curious look as if asking 'how do you do that?'

As if reading his mind rowan began to explain "by convince them I mean giving them dreams of what it would be like for their family, or if the reason for the cutting or thoughts of suicide were from feeling like their family hated them then I would influence the family to visit or spend time with each other."

"But what does this have to do with bunnymund" tooth asked quietly

Rowan looked uncomfortable at this question as if she was debating whether she should tell them

"Okay I'll tell you, but only the guardians" she said looking around the room

"Yes, let's go to study that should private enough. Tooth you take others to the study while I excuse the guests" suggested north, looking at tooth

Tooth only nodded and flew in the direction of the study with jack, rowan and sandy trailing behind her.

**Hoped you liked this one and the explanation of what rowan does, but if you hate it please say so and how I could make it better. **

**P.s if you've only read this chapter I've changed some of the stuff in chapter 1 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi sorry this took so long I've got loads of stuff that I need to finish and even more to post. And just so you know you can send in requests for fanfics if you want.**

"So rowan, are you going to tell us what's going on with bunny or not?" jack asked impatiently, once all of them were settled in North's study

Rowan sighed wondering for the millionth time in the night if she should tell them anything, but as she looked up at their worried faces she knew she had to tell them something.

"Look I want you all too now that I can't tell you the whole story, because that's up to bunny. But I can tell you why he was so shocked to see me why I said those things" rowan sighed and looked down at her feet

"It started thousands of years ago, about the time he was chosen to be a guardian. It started with him muttering to himself, at first I thought he was muttering things he needed to do….but then I got reports from my nymphs they said that he was telling himself that he was worthless, that's when I started to send people to watch him."

They all remained silent when hearing this until jack asked

"But why would you send somebody to watch bunny? I mean you don't send people to watch over the all the people that call themselves stupid when they have done something wrong, do you?"

Rowan looked at jack and sighed angrily

"Jack, I don't send people to watch over the all the people that call themselves stupid because it's a onetime thing" Rowan said while glaring at jack.

"But if they keep doing it then I send someone in. when a spirit keeps saying the same hurtful words over and over again to themselves, it's worrying, very worrying. So when bunny started I was surprised. I thought it was just a glitch or something. But over time I got more reports of it happening so I went out to see, just to check he was alright and see the eggs. But when I got there it turned out the reports were right. I tried to give him happy thoughts, you know to stop him saying those things….but it failed" rowan shifted from foot to foot. She looked at the others with guilt in her eyes.

"Instead of getting rid of the thoughts it made things….worse. And the more I kept trying the worse it got, but I couldn't just leave him. I tried that once and now the problem is ten times worse" rowan looked away from the guardians and said quietly "it's gotten so bad that every time I see him I say stuff that should make a person stop, I tell stuff that he's scared to admit"

Rowan looked around the room, noticing that they all had guilty looks on their faces.

"You knew, didn't you?" she asked softly, but she already knew the answer

North looked up and sighed, shaking his head "we knew something was wrong, but we did not know what so did nothing"

"Whenever I asked why the flowers at the side of the lake looked blood red, he would act as if I was asking him if he was in love with cupid" tooth said, her voice full of guilt

"When I made a joke about him looking at a scar I got from falling out a tree when I was mortal. He got so mad, it was like I said he should shave off his fur and marry an elf" jack gave a weak chuckle at the thought of a shaved bunny marrying an elf.

Sandy made the shape of bunnymund, a bed and a clock saying three o'clock in the morning.

Rowan sighed knowing that if they had seen the signs then the problem was serious. North was about to speak when a young female nymph burst through the door and flew towards rowan with speed that would rival the tooth fairy's.

"Rowan…_ (Pant_)…we have a… _(Pant)_…problem" the nymph said as she doubled over panting

"Nafari! What are you doing here? And what do you mean problem?" rowan asked as she rubbed soothing circles on the nymphs back.

Once Nafari regained her breath she looked at rowan with a worried look on her face and said in a very cautious tone

"Don't freak out, but one of the patrol groups just found the Easter bunny lying in a ditch"

**Oooh cliff hanger, hope you all like this chapter because if you didn't then I won't get the next chapter up until March (only kidding even if you hate it I will still finish it** **)**_**. **_

**P.s please don't ask for me to do a romance fanfic it would fail and be an insult to this site**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys and thanks for the reviews. This is a look in to what happened to bunny once he ran off. Again I will try to make this longer and if there are complaints about accents just know I suck at them.**

**P.s if you are squeamish then stop reading know **

_**(Bunny's prov)**_

_Oh god this is bad._

_If they find out…they could take away my guardianship._

_This is the moons fault…_

These thoughts raced through my mind as I ran. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I wasn't looking where I was going that and soon found myself face down in a ditch. I didn't bother to get up knowing even if I continued to run the guardians would find me, so I sat there thinking about how the others would react and what I would do after they took away my title as the Easter bunny.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice when a vial of soft moonlight covered me, I only noticed when the moon finally spoke

"Bunnymund why are you running from the guardians?, They are your friends and are very worried about you"

I glared up at the moon, and said in a dangerously quiet tone

"This is all your fault, I'm running because they found out, I'm running because they will take away my title as the Easter bunny, I'm running because of _you_. If you had just let me have one little scar, Then everything would have been fine… and I wouldn't have to do this"

As I said this I pulled out the glass egg cup***** and smashed it on a rock. Picking up one of the biggest shards I began to make long cuts from elbow to wrist. Finding the strange, comforting sensation coming from the feeling of cold glass breaking skin I dug deeper with the shard of glass making blood poor from my arm but I kept on cutting, slowly I started to twist the now crimson glass, savouring the sweet painful bliss that I deserved until I felt the shard grind against the bone in my arm. From there I dragged the blade of crimson glass up to the crook of my elbow and repeated the process until the ground had chunks of my bloodied flesh littering its surface, and bone was visible through the waterfall of crimson liquid that was pouring out of my arm and onto the ground, settling in a pool by my feet.

Slowly I sank to my knees, finally letting go of the once clear glass and taking a deep breath drinking in the smell of my own blood mixed with soil. My vision getting darker by the second, I looked at the moon and said one thing before the world turned black;

"_You caused this"_

**Poor bunny! Please don't die I need you for other fanfics.**

**If any of you were wondering where the egg cup came in here it is. I know this sucks but I was bugging me and rowan took the piece of glass bunny was using before so he needed a new torture tool **


	7. AUTHORS NOTE!

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**This may be a disappointment to some of my reviewers since I know you like what I write, and you want the next chapter.**

**I can't come up with any ideas so the next chapter may take a while. Plus more reviews would help, because I'm starting to think that you don't like the stories I do since I've only got like two new reviews from chapter five and six**

**Sorry if this sounds like I'm complaining,**

**Your writer jackfrostisreal18**

**P.S I want to thank Donakiko for reviewing the most so please check out her stories (they are AWSOME) **


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry this took so long, I had a lot of homework (when will teachers learn that school is where we learn and do work not home). I will try North's accent (sorry if it fails) and sorry if I sound needy with all the begging for reviews I have now realized that I have more than a lot of people so thank you to all who have reviewed (you keep me writing)**

(Rowans prov)

I sighed as I looked around the room. Tooth was sobbing in to Jacks shoulder as he tried to comfort her, while north just stared out the window, lost in thought. Sandy was out giving dreams to the children but I doubted that they would hold their usual sparkle.

I felt a hesitant tap on my shoulder when I turned round I saw a lilac skinned nymph holding a clipboard

"Rowan, Mr Bunnymund is now in a stable condition but still unconscious. It should be alright for you to see him now, but if he wakes up please refine from causing him any unnecessary stress" said the nurse giving me the clipboard

I nodded as I flipped through the various pages on the clipboard; after I had seen all the paper work I gave the clipboard back and made my way to the others to tell them the bittersweet news.

(Bunny's prov)

"I know they said it was bad but….I never thought they meant he would look like this" I heard a muffled voice coming, it sounded far away as though it was wrapped in bubble wrap.

"Bunny, why would you do zis….?" A clearer Russian voice said. it took me a moment to realize that the voice belonged to north, wait what was north doing in heaven (or where ever pookas go when they die)? And why does heaven smell like…a hospital?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I felt a hand hold mine, and heard the owner whispering under her breath

"You've gotta be alright. You're the guardian of hope, your immortal you can't die. You're gonna wake up and tell us we're over reacting, then you're gonna realize you don't know me and ask all sorts of questions"

As I heard these words, they seemed to lower in volume until they were barely a whisper till they stopped completely and I slipped in to unconsciousness….

**Next chapter may be out tomorrow or even today and again thank you for the reviews they make me want to write for you whenever I see them.**


	9. HELP ME!

**HELP ME!**

**The latest chapter of help me get better is failing, my muse has left me and I can't get it back. I need help so if there's anything that you think could be used please, please! PLEASE! Tell me your ideas, it would help a million**

**Any ideas are welcome and if you've got an idea for a fanfic that you'd like me to write I'd be happy to**

**~jackfrostisreal18 **


	10. AUTHORS NOTE! (please ignore)

Sorry if you thought this was a chapter but I need to tell you I'm changing my name to queen-of-the-horror and that I'm stopping this fic, It's been stopping me from doing other fics that beg to be written but if I do get any inspiration I will carry it on

Yours the new queen-of-the-horror


	11. Chapter 8

**First I just want to say 'Help me get better' is back!**

**Second a huge thank you to another one of the many people who inspires me to write, E. aster cottontail! Thanks for the help and advice, You are the best!**

**And finally a huge sorry to all my readers, this is extremely late and you have all the right to be mad. There are no excuses for my lateness but I have one anyway; I have had a lot of writers block (which can't be helped), my great aunt has had to go to a care-home (which I feel really bad about), had my brothers birthday and the new cartoon 'dreamworks dragons: riders of berk' has started and I've gotten addicted plus I've had a school camping trip (no electronics for 3 DAYS!). But again sorry, you have all the right to be mad and there is no excuse but please refine from throwing fruits and veg.**

(Bunny's prov)

As I came too I slowly I opened my eyes, finding I couldn't move I found myself letting my gaze wander until it rested on a girl holding my hand (_paw?_) resting her head on the bed side table, seemingly asleep.

The girl had pale skin like moonlight with dark blue almost black hair that went down to her waist and a silver tattoo of a shooting star just underneath her left eye, she was wearing a simple white dress that seemed to shine like a moon beam on snow. Her eyes were shut and there where tear streaks on her cheeks where she must have been crying.she was beautiful.

That was when it hit me that this was the mysterious girl that kept coming to my warren.

"W-where...who…" it came out as a croaked whisper, but it was enough to get her attention.

The beautiful girl bolted upright immediately, looking around until she saw me awake her face turned in to a look of worry seeing me but I could see a spark of joy in her eyes.

As I tried to ask where I was, I realized how thirsty I was. Trying again to speak I managed to wheeze out "water…" before a coughing fit took over.

Immediately the girl quickly began to rub on my back as she reached for the pitcher of water the bed side and poured some water in to a glass, bringing the glass to my lips (_snout?_) I began to gulp down the cold liquid, as though my life depended on it. Once the glass was empty and the coughing subsided the room began to spin at a sickening pace, I groaned and leant back as a wave of nausea hit me. I barely registered the feeling of something rubbing the base of my ear, and a soft voice whispering to me

"Shh, it's alright. Bunny, I know you have a lot of questions but you need to rest, when you next wake me and the other guardians will be here to explain everything, okay?" I nod slightly not taking the chance that if I opened my mouth I would retch and possibly throw up in her face. The pretty girl stopped rubbing my ear then causing me to whine slightly

"Bunny, I know a song that would give you a dreamless sleep. I think it would be easier for you to get to sleep with it than on your own, would you like to hear it?" I nod again not caring what she did as long as it got me to sleep.

She began to lightly stroke the marking on my forehead as she started to sing,

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby_

_Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay_

_And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow_

_Bless you with love for the road that you go_

_May you sail far to the far fields of fortune_

_With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet_

_And may you need never to banish misfortune_

_May you find kindness in all that you meet_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_May you bring love and may you bring happiness_

_Be loved in return to the end of your days_

_Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you_

_I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay_

_May there always be angels to watch over you_

_To guide you each step of the way_

_To guard you and keep you safe from all harm_

_Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay_

_Loo-li, lai-lay…_

As I drifted in to sleep one final thought entered my head.

_~She's an angel~_


End file.
